The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From the Tree
by Kellyl4259
Summary: Luigi and his daughter have trouble dealing with the loss of Daisy so they find ways to overcome this and to at least get along. Sequel to Love From Beyond the Beyond. *On Hiatus*
1. Daughters

**So yeah, I need to stop making sequels I get it. But anyways for all you little people who love Luigi and Laura here you go. I couldn't stop thinking about this you know :) P.S if any Super Mario characters are reading this, I LOVE YOU! Luigi's Mine just so you know.**

**Chapter 1: Oh Daughters...**

Laura walked up to her mansion doors and opened it slightly. She called for her father but no sound was heard. She found this good so she opened the door and walked on in while holding hands with a guy named Austin. Austin had a clear face and brown hair a little darker than Luigi's. Austin was Laura's current boyfriend in a way. Austin was a kind guy, he may do some stupid things and he may be a player with the women but he is an overall pretty swell guy.

Laura closed the door behind her and led Austin over to the couch and sat down next to him. "Good thing my dad isn't here!" Laura mumbled as she embraced him and kissed him softly on his lips.

"He's starting to get annoying, we never have any alone time." Austin responded as wrapping his arms around Laura's waist and deepening the kiss. Austin brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face while kissing. Austin leaned back allowing Laura to get on top of him without stopping the kiss. The two passionately kissed for a while until the front door swung opened a revealed a happy Rosalina and an annoying Peter.

Rosalina froze as she walked in a spotted Laura on top of Austin. "Someone's in trouble," Peter replied.

"What?" Luigi asked as he came inside the house holding a paper bag full of groceries. Luigi saw Laura on top of Austin and then she quickly climbed from him. Luigi shoved the groceries into Peter's arms as he came close to the two. Luigi's eyes were full of rage as he came closer. Rosalina quickly placed herself in between Austin and Luigi with her back to Luigi.

Laura then stepped in front of Austin with her arms crossed. "Dad stop it he didn't do anything," Laura defended.

"Lauren I told you not to hang out with this boy anymore. You aren't along do hang out with him anymore," Luigi snapped.

"Honestly he isn't really a bad guy Uncle Luigi. Maybe if you took time to consider Laura's feelings instead of being an inconsiderate jerk then maybe she might listen to you," Peter advised. Luigi turned around quickly and took his car keys from his pocket and threw it at Peter. Peter quickly dodged and looked at the set of keys on the floor. "You could have killed me with those!" Peter informed.

"Petey is right, maybe you should consider her feelings." Rosalina advised while taking one of Luigi's hands and swinging it.

"No, Austin you aren't allowed to hang with my daughter again okay?" Luigi snapped while looking at the boy. Austin nodded and then he quickly stood up and left the house at running speed.

"THANKS A LOT YOU JERK!" Laura yelled as she turned around and ran to her room.

"I'll put the groceries away," Peter volunteered while walking into the kitchen.

"Come on baby be considerate, you were girl crazy when you were that age remember?" Rosalina questioned while wrapping her arms around Luigi.

"I was tied to just one girl remember-," Luigi was about to finished his sentence but he sadly slid Rosalina's hands from him and he walked upstairs sadly.

"Is Uncle Weegee okay?" Peter questioned while walking out of the kitchen with a sandwich cut in half on a plate. He took one half of it and ate it and gave the plate to Rosalina.

"I doubt it," Rosalina mumbled.

* * *

"I can't believe that fool. Listen Donte, I can't even begin to describe the foulness that plumber has done!" King Sarasa exclaimed.

"Um sir it's Dennis," Dennis reminded while following behind him with a lot of papers.

"Whatever, anyways I need you to go to the Mushroom Kingdom and took what's rightfully mine!" King Sarasa ordered.

"Death?" Dennis mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that Devin," King Sarasa snapped. Dennis angrily glared at King Sarasa and then tried to calm done.

"Luigi is a great guy and an even better father. Why don't you try to speak to him and maybe even speak to him and just see what's going on with him. You might really like him," Dennis suggested.

"That's a horrible idea Delante," King Sarasa informed. The Queen of Sarasaland named Cynthia came walking down the hall and then she came to the two.

"Hello you two," Queen Cynthia greeted nicely.

"Welcome your highness," Dennis responded as he kneeled and bowed.

"Oh Dennis sweetie, you don't have to be so formal," Queen Cynthia giggled.

"Oh you," Dennis replied while giggling back and fanning her away.

"DONALD! I need you to go to the Mushroom Kingdom and GET THAT GIRL!" King Sarasa ordered.

"His name is Dennis honey and what girl?" Queen Cynthia questioned.

"Your granddaughter, he thinks Luigi is a bad dad blah blah blah' take his daughter, I want a cookie," Dennis explained.

"I'll go get you a cookie sweetie, you go rest and no one is taking our granddaughter from Luigi okay? Now honey go take your medication," Queen Cynthia ordered while walking away politely.

"Kevin you're fired!" King Sarasa hollered and he stomped away afterwards.

"Whose Kevin?" Dennis exclaimed while putting his hands up.

Queen Cynthia came up to Dennis and held out a gigantic chocolate chip cookie in front of Dennis in a napkin. "Oh you shouldn't have gotten that for me, you can have it. You deserve it my lady," Dennis spoke as he bowed down in front of you.

Queen Cynthia broke the cookie in half and gave a part to Dennis and kept one part for herself. "How about this?" she asked.

"Perfecto," Dennis answered while flashing a thumbs up, "Oh yeah and your King just fired me," Dennis informed.

"You aren't fired, now go get some rest. He's be quite mean to you lately," Queen Cynthia replied.

"I know, but thanks. You makes things here enjoyable," Dennis responded and then walked away while bowing.

* * *

It was a beautiful autumn afternoon. The leaves were turning colors and falling off. Soon it would be winter. Elizabeth, Austin, and Laura were walking down the street with eating chips and singing a popular song that was stuck in all their hands.

Elizabeth:_ Yo. I. Have. Been. searching for a manly dude._

Austin:_ A guy with a strange __tattoo_

Laura_: And then the clerk comes in and he asked whats up?_

All:_ I'll take two lemon limes and the really hot stuff._

Elizabeth:_ Yo you got it?_

Laura:_ Yes I do?_

Austin:_ You have one more time._

Laura:_ To make me woot_

Elizabeth and Austin:_ No not that way THE DIRTY WAY!_

Austin:_ And I've got two medal books._

All:_ CAPRICORN _

"That song makes no sense but I love it," Elizabeth said with a smile and she was laughing.

"That song it just random," Austin chuckled as he slung an arm around Laura's shoulders.

"Agreed," Laura commented as she popped a chip in her mouth. Laura, Austin, and Elizabeth kept walking until they come up to a cemetery. There was a bunch of tombstones on the other side of a fence. Laura pushed Austin away softly and ran up to the fence and looked around. Austin and Elizabeth followed their friend and stood next to her.

"What's wrong Laur?" Liz asked as she came up to her friend.

"T-T-This is where my mom was buried," Laura informed. Elizabeth and Austin both looked down and then they looked at each other. Elizabeth mouthed to Austin to say something but he didn't know what to say. Elizabeth punched him in the shoulder and then he quickly straighten up his posture to speak to his sad girlfriend.

"I'm so sorry Laura," Austin informed.

"It's fine Austin," Laura turned around while obviosuly holding back tears. She just stood there with her friends until Elizabeth said something.

"Would you like to go inside?" Liz suggested. Laura slowly nodded and walked into the cemetery. Laura walked around the tombstones watching were she was stepping and she even passed a family standing a one and crying. That was horrible.

The trio finally made it to the stone they were looking for. They stopped and looked at it in silence. Laura was the first one to bend down and get on her knees in front of the stone. There was dirt on the ground and Laura was wearing white jeans but she didn't care.

Laura rubbed the stone the with the tip of her finger and observed the writing which said:

_**In loving Memory of Princess Daisy Lynn Sarasa  
1985-2011  
Age of 26  
**__**Was a loving Wife; and loving** **mother**_

****Laura couldn't bear looking at it any longer. Laura bursted into tears and Elizabeth quickly embraced her. "I want her back!" Laura cried through tears and while embracing her best friend.

Austin bent down and wrapped his arms and Elizabeth with Laura in the middle. "I bet she was a wonderful woman," Austin coaxed.

"She was, if only I could see her one more time..." Laura cried as she buried her face in her friend's chest.

* * *

"I miss you too," Daisy said while looking down at her daughter.

"She loves you so much," Pit replied as he lied a hand on Daisy's shoulder.

"Can I like 'live' again? Plus I never knew Rosalina had the hots for Luigi. He still looks good," Daisy added while smiling.

"I'm sure he does..." Pit replied with a smile.

"If I was there, I would let Laura date Austin, he's nice and he's pretty cute," Daisy said with a smile.

"That's sick..." Pit stated. Daisy embraced Pit and then kissed him on the cheek.

"You're like my best friend. Do you mind going down to the Mushroom Kingdom and telling Luigi how much I love him and miss him?" Daisy asked.

"Sure, I wish I could take you though." Pit responded.

"Yeah," Daisy agreed.

"I'll go and stay right here. Don't cause any problems," Pit warned.

"I will," Daisy joked while waving to her friend.

* * *

**If you've played Kid Icarus or Brawl then you'd know who Pit is. Is this considered a crossover? Probably not... Hmm well I'd like it if you'd review this I guess thanks.**


	2. Pitiful Stuff

**I'm doing this for you guys, I'm going out of my way so you can be entertained for at least 4-5 minutes out of your lives. I hope you enjoy it and try to laugh at a certain time. I really don't own anyone except that Dennis kid I guess. Oh yeah and Elizabeth, and Austin. I'm finished this because you guys wanted me to. **

**Chapter 2: Pitiful Stuff**

"Open your books to page 397," Luigi said to his classroom has he sat on a part of his desk looking at a book and with the tip of his pen in his mouth. Suddenly his phone on his desk rung making him drop the textbook he had in his hand on the ground. The students laughed because of what he did. Luigi hopped of the desk and quickly walked over to another part of it to answer his phone. "Hello, Luigi speaking," Luigi answered over the phone.

"Your dad's name is Luigi?" asked a boy named Jeremy who sat behind Luigi's daughter.

"Yeah," Laura replied.

"Oh like the ice?" He responded.

"Sure," Laura said and then laughed.

"Honestly, he is like there. Okay I guess Laura, Elizabeth and I will cancel our plans," Luigi said over the phone.

"CANCEL?!" Laura yelled loudly while standing up out of her seat.

"Yes cancel now be quiet," Luigi said sternly while covering up the recover. "Okay Rose we'll be home in a few, I love you bye," Luigi then hung up the phone and glared at Laura.

"Why can't we go?" Laura asked loudly to her dad who was in the front of the class.

"We'll talk about this later," Luigi demanded.

**After Class...**

"Dad why are we cancel, me and Liz have been waiting to see this restaurant's opening for like ever," Laura informed. While her dad locked his classroom door and walked beside her down the hall towards the steps because they were on the second floor.

"Liz and I," Luigi corrected.

"You're a math teacher, not English," Laura corrected.

"Okay you want to know why? An old friend of mine named Pit stopped by and he lives in the heaven's and Peach says he has a message from your mom to me," Luigi admitted. Laura froze because she didn't know what to say.

"T-That's impossible, but I want it to be true. Is it true dad?" Laura questioned as the two walked down the steps slowly.

"Possibly, well I told Rosie that I'd be home ASAP," Luigi explained.

"So if we see mom again, what will happen? Will you and her get back together? Will we be a family again?" Laura questioned with her wondrous eyes.

"I don't know," Luigi responded calmly.

The two exited the building and Luigi placed his bags in the backseat and Laura did the same. Then they got into the front seat and buckled up. "Dad, why did mom have to die?" Laura asked without looking but having her head against the back of the seat.

"This was the last thing I wanted to happen," Luigi informed.

"I miss her so much," Laura said then she started to cry into her lap.

"Sweetie, don't cry," Luigi coaxed while rubbing his daughter's hair and then lifted her face up. "We'll try to see what goes on when we get there."

Laura nodded as she sat up and wiped a tear off her face. Luigi began to drive and the car ride was quiet. Laura stared out the window without saying a word. Luigi looked at her from time to time until they got to their destination.

"We're here," Luigi announced as he unbuckled his seat belt. Laura unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car without speaking. Luigi got his bags out of the car and so did his 15 year old daughter. They got up to the front door and he unlocked it, and opened it to see Pit, Rosalina, and the Professor sitting on the couch.

"Hey honey how was work?" Rosalina answered while walking up to him and giving him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"It was fine," Luigi answered while hugging and kissing her back. They did that everyday, it was sweet to Laura...maybe...

"Hey Luigi long time do see, get it? Sea because we are near the ocean?" Pit replied with a smile and while shaking his hand. Pit was a boy who looked like he was about 17 and had wavy brown hair that looked wonderful. He had large blue eyes and his head was topped with a gold crown. He had brown cuffs around his wrist which were kind of large. He had fashionable sandals that went all the way up to his knees. And finally he was wearing a white robe-like thing that resembled the gods and goddesses

"Yea, you said you have a message?" Luigi questioned.

"Yes, I have a message from Daisy!" Pit replied and then he gave Luigi a flower and he began to chuckle.

"How are you friend's with this dude anyways?" Laura yelled while pointing.

"Hey Luigi I'm just kidding you know I'm a joker. Anywho, Daisy has been watching over you guys since she died. She is giving Laura permission to date Austin and she loves you guys very much," Pit walked up to Laura and began to speak while holding her hands. "She thinks you've grown up to be a wonderful woman and she wishes she could be with you even more."

"She really said that?" Laura said with her eyes getting watery.

"Absolutely," Pit informed and then ruffled her hair. Pit walked up to Luigi and grabbed his hands with closing his eyes. "To you Daisy said that she loves and misses you very much. She has neveer stopped loving you and she knows that you think about her every day. She just wants to be held by you one more time. She is desperately sorry that you haven't had sex in like 12 years but there is no way she can change that."

"Eww," Laura exclaimed.

"I miss you much," Luigi said with a smile.

"And lastly Rosalina," Pit said with a smile.

"Me?" Rosalina said with an anxious face.

Pit grabbed Rosalina's hands and closed his eyes. "Rosalina, you're one of Daisy's best friends and she never stopped loving you. I know that you have found love in Luigi and I'm okay with that. I just want you to make him happy and to not make things bad. Maybe you can take care of the thing 12 years ago. Winkity- wink- wink" Pit then opened his eyes and smiled.

"That's disgusting," Laura hollered.

"How do you think you were made sister?" Pit asked while putting his hands on his hips. Laura rolled her eyes and then sat down in a chair.

"Why hello sonny, how are you doing on this fine day?" Professor Elvin Gadd asked while standing up and bowing.

"Oh I'm great, Professor, what brings you by?" Luigi asked.

"Well I have this new machine that I just finished and I want you to try it out for me to see if it works?" Professor E. Gadd explained.

"What kind of machine?" Laura questioned while standing up.

"A time machine," he answered with a smile.

"You mean like the one you had before but that one was powered by the Cobalt Star?" Luigi responded.

"Correct but this one runs on power so I want you to try it out for me," Professor E. Gadd informed.

"Um sure I guess," Luigi said with a smile.

"Oh I want to also," Laura volunteered with her hand up.

"No you're grounded 'member," Luigi reminded while placing his hands on her hips.

"It's not like I did anything wrong. You got a girl pregnant when you were 19 you so called role model," Laura spat.

"I made a poor decision okay, and I don't think I have to give a reason to you," Luigi shot back.

"Oh my gosh why are you so stupid!" Laura yelled.

"Why do you never listen to me? I tell you not to do something but instead you do it. What did I do wrong when I raised you?" Luigi hollered.

"Technically Daisy partially raised her," Pit interfered quietly.

"I hate you, why couldn't you have died you prick!" Laura yelled and then stormed off to her room while ignoring everyone else.

"Oh my god," Luigi mumbled while sitting in a chair behind him and putting his hand on his forehead.

"Oh boy Luigi I-," Professor E. Gadd began but Luigi cut him off.

"Sure I'd be glad to try out your time machine," Luigi said while looking up.

"Okay well sonny, I know you want to talk to your daughter so let us get this on shall we?" The Professor said with a smile. Luigi smiled a small smile back and followed him out the door. The Professor opened the door and walked out.

"I'll be back soon Rose, I love you," Luigi blew a kiss to Rosalina and then closed the door behind him. Rosalina caught the kiss on the air and held it close to her heart.

* * *

Luigi walked alongside the Professor down the path towards his lab. Luigi was silent as he looked up into the sky. "How's things going sonny?" The Professor asked wanting to start conversation.

"I don't know really know," Luigi admitted while still looking up at the sky. He know the love of his life was up there somewhere and he would never forget about her. The two finally made it to the lab and the Professor opened the door to find a bunch of tools and stuff scattered around a big table near the door. Luigi found it to be quite warm inside so it was delightful. The Professor made his way towards a large contraption which looked marvelous.

"That's amazing," Luigi said with astonishment.

"Yeah I know, it's quite handy. It's one of those things that I can use, like if I forget to wash my teeth in the morning I can go back to do it," Professor E. Gadd explained while chuckling.

"Totally," Luigi responded while walking around the machine and touching it. Professor E. Gadd grabbed a watch on his drawer and walked over to Luigi and put it on him.

"When you get there tell me if it worked and then you'll walk back into the machine and I'll send you back," The Professor explained. Luigi slowly opened the door and then he froze.

"Wait how many years are you sending me back?" Luigi questioned.

"That depends, pick a number from 1 to how ever old you are," The Professor said with a smile.

"How about 19 years ago?" Luigi said with a smile.

"Okay so 35 minus 19 is...," The Professor then began to tap his foot while thinking.

"16," Luigi answered quickly.

"Well that's surprising, I didn't know you knew math," The Professor responded.

"Yea well it's not like I'm a math teacher or anything," Luigi joked with a smile.

"You got that right," The Professor said and then Luigi's smile quickly turned into a frown. Professor E. Gadd quickly closed the door to the Time Machine and then started playing with a lot of buttons. It shook and lights shot out from it but soon it all stopped.

* * *

Luigi woke up face down in a field. He looked up and spit some grass out of his mouth. He rubbed his mustache to find a leaf in it which it quickly pulled out. He stood up and dusted off his pants. He noticed he was back at the school he was before. The same high school he taught at now, at the same one he went to.

He saw a bunch of cheerleaders dancing around and doing flips on the grass near the back entrance of the school. Luigi looked at one girl stood out to him most. Was it Daisy? Yes...yes it was her. Luigi smiled brightly and he recognized her to be in her 16 year old self.

Luigi's watch rung so her pressed a button and a hologram of Professor E. Gadd popped up. "Did things work well?" the Professor questioned.

"Yeah it's perfect," Luigi said with a smile.

"Great, hope back in there and I'll send you back," Professor E. Gadd replied.

"Can I stay for like 10 minutes? Please that's all I'm asking for," Luigi pleaded.

"Well fine, but remember don't do anything to change the pa-," Professor E. Gadd wasn't able to finish his sentence because Luigi quickly turned his watch off. Luigi took a step closer to the cheerleaders and kept his eye's on Daisy who was in a bridge doing a back bend walkover.

"Look at that old man," one of the girls said loudly and then the others all said "Gross" and then they walked back into the school while talking and giggling to one another.

"She's 16," Luigi said while looking at the door as it closed.

* * *

**Oh yeah I have a new poll on my profile so please check that out. And and could you review this please? I'd love it if you did, I really would.**


End file.
